


Bored

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fun, Gen, promptfest IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was bored.<br/>There is a sequel to the story, but as I cant post pictures here, please see my LJ for the sequel: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/23855.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was bored.  
> There is a sequel to the story, but as I cant post pictures here, please see my LJ for the sequel: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/23855.html

 

Peter looked down on his people and only one of them stood out. Who else but Neal could be so bored out of his mind during work time that it showed. Every other employee would make sure that he didn´t show when work was slow, but Neal was sometimes a kid. He couldn´t pretend that he wasn´t bored. And a bored Neal… was, well…

That night over dinner, Peter told El that Neal was annoying when he was bored. He had to admit, they didn´t have a heavy caseload, but Peter was glad that they had a breather, they had deserved it. But Neal, well, he was just bored.

“I have a solution.” El told Peter, “Let me work on it.”

When they finished dinner, El told Peter to do the dishes as she got behind her laptop and started preparing things. Peter was glanzed curious over his shoulder at El, who was working with scissors and colored notes.When she was done, she gave him a jar that had a label ‘Bored jar’.

“Whenever Neal is obvious in being bored, call him into your office and let him pick a note from the jar.”

“What is on the notes?” Peter asked suspiciously.

“All sorts of tasks, some fun, some not. There is even one that states, Do whatever Peter asks you to do.”

“I like that one.” Peter smiled.

So the next day, around eleven o´clock, Neal was playing with his rubber ball, looking even more bored than yesterday. Peter texted him to come to his office. Neal looked up and saw Peter looking at him expectantly.Neal practically bounced up the stairs, hoping for a new and exciting case.

“Draw a note from the jar.” Peter told Neal.

“Why?”

“Just do it already, it has a task for you when you are bored. If you don´t take a note, I will give you a mortgage fraude case.”

“Oh, great, you made me a bored jar, how thoughtful. Wow, thanks Peter.”Really, only Neal could be happy to be treated like a kid, Peter thought. Neal picked a note out of the jar and smiled.

“You have chalk?”

“Chalk? Why would you need chalk?”

“It is on the note.” Neal said defensively.

“Oh, wait, El packed some items, but I didn´t look in the bag. Here you go.”

Neal looked like a kid in the candy store and ran out to the elevators.

About an hour later, Peter got a message, _Look out your window_. Peter frowned, but did as he was asked and gasped in surprise.

“Diana, Jones, come here.” He shouted.

When they stood next to Peter, they all looked in awe at the sidewalk across the FBI building. Down on the sidewalk, Neal had drawn the Mona Lisa.

All three of them turned to grab the jar to see what else was in there.


End file.
